


Always Have You.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't hang up a 911 call, Especially if you're the cop, F/M, Malia will always be there for Stiles, Mentioned Donovan - Freeform, Mentioned Lucas, Mentioned Tracy, Stiles is basically the only one that talks, The rest each have like 1 or 2 paragraphs, Theo is an ass, This is Bad, even tho he only talks like once, just don't do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells the Pack he killed Donovan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Have You.

**Author's Note:**

> On phone  
> No WiFi  
> This suuuuuuucksssss  
> Idk what I wrote tho  
> I literally just jotted words down

"I killed Donovan."

Stiles didn't mean to say it. It wasn't even the right time to say it. But he had to, he just couldn't hold it back any longer.

The first thing he noticed was the silence. Everyone was looking at him. Lydia, Malia, Kira, his dad, Mason, Liam, Melissa, Theo... Scott.

Stiles licked his lips nervously. He looked around the room. Their faces were blank, as if they were processing what he said.

"Intense." Mason said aloud, looking around the McCall home. His face showed way too much excitement, for this situation.

Mason speaking seemed to break everyone out of their trance.

"What?" Lydia asks, tilting her head a little. Stiles didn't repeat himself though, he didn't need to.

"What do you mean you killed Donovan? He's still alive. He only escaped from his cell." Kira asked confused.

"Yeah. And he came after me. I did what I had to do." Stiles said, he rubbed his shoulder, It hurt... still.

Lydia squinted at him, he tried to ignore it. Most of the pack was still quiet. Especially his dad... and Scott.

Liam looked around the room, he quickly decided he didn't want to be there. He grabbed Mason, and dragged him up to Scott's room.

Stiles would've laughed, and called Liam a child or something. But he couldn't, it just wasn't the right time.

"Stiles... honey, please explain by what you mean." Melissa's voice broke through his thoughts. He jumped a little, when someone grabbed his shoulder. Malia was that someone. And she grabbed his shoulder with with bite on it, he tore out of her grip.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" She asks, going to grab his shoulder again. He flinches away from her. She frowns.

"I killed him. He came after me. I-I did it in self-defense. It was self-defense! I had to."

"Honey, tell us what happened." Melissa said, she walked up to him, grabbed his hand, and lead him to the couch.

"I was at the school. My jeep wouldn't start, so I tried to fix it. As I was fixing it, he just... came up behind me, and grabbed me." Stiles broke off, and pointed to his shoulder. "Right here, it was like instant pain. He bit me, with his hand."

Lydia made a noise of understanding, she knew something was wrong with his shoulder. Now she has the answer.

He saw Theo smirk a little, Stiles squinted at him, before turning away. He looked at Kira and Malia. Kira looks shocked, but doesn't say anything.

Malia only squints in confusion, she walks towards him. She moves his shirt out of the way, so she could see his shoulder.

There was nothing there.

"Go on, Stiles. We're listening." Melissa said, she sat down next to him, and grabbed his hand again.

Stiles knew they we're listening. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that, his dad and Scott still haven't spoken.

"I screamed, loudly. I didn't notice I was screaming until I elbowed him, in the face. I grabbed the wrench, and smacked him. Blood splattered everywhere. He fell, and I ran." Stiles closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, so you killed him with a wrench? How?" Lydia asked, she didn't think Stiles was strong enough, to do that. Yes, she thought Stiles was strong, she knew Stiles was strong. But not that strong.

"No no no, let me finish. So, I was running. I ran into the school, I kept looking behind me. I knew he would follow me. I ran to the library. I hid."

Stiles licked his lips, and put his head down. He didn't want to see their faces. The disgust, the anger, the hatred. He could tell they wanted him to continue, though. So he did.

"He had my phone. Malia was calling me when he had it." Stiles looks over at his girlfriend, who has a look of guilt on her face. He grabs her hand, hoping that she'll know it's not her fault.

"He then went through this entire speech. About his father. My dad. What little bitches us Stilinski's are." Stiles let out a sigh of relief, when he heard his dad let out a breathless chuckle.

"I would've went at him right then, but he went up the stairs, and I went towards one of the book shelves. It was quiet, to quiet. I was about to move, before he pulled me through the shelf."

"You didn't hear him?" Theo cut in, he still had that smirk on his face. Stiles wanted to rip it off of him.

"Well, if I was a supernatural creature, maybe I would've." Stiles snapped at him. He really hated this guy.

"Anyway, we fought a little. I got away, and started climbing up the ladder thing holding them poles, ya know. He was right behind me, he told me this; 'Don't worry Stiles. I won't kill you. I'm just gonna eat your legs.' and then he shifted."

"Shifted? Into what?" Kira asks.

"A Wendigo. As he was trying to 'eat my legs' I was trying to figure out how to get away. Then I saw the ring thing, that was holding the poles from falling out. I didn't think of what would happen. I pulled the ring, and the poles fell out."

Stiles took a deep breath, it was getting to the worst part. He felt like puking. What would they do to him? Would Scott throw him out of the pack? Would Malia break up with him? Would his dad throw him in jail? He didn't think he could do this.

"Stiles. Stiles. Stiles! Look at me!" Melissa said. He felt her grab his face, trying to get his attention. He was on the edge of a panic attack. His vision blurred, and unblurred.

He felt the nurse's arms wrap around him. He forced himself to calm down. He just had to calm down.

Slowly, he felt his breathing even out. He looked up to see the worried faces of his friends, and family. Even Theo looked a little bit worried. Stiles moved out of Melissa's arms, and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry." He choked out. He hated this. Being weak. Having panic attacks, and human problems. He decides to continue with what happened, instead of having someone ask him if he's okay.

"The only sound that could be heard, was metal poles falling to the ground. Until, there was this one sound. Unmistakable for what it was. It was like a squishing sound. I could tell he fell off the ladder."

The pack looked shocked, that Stiles just went back into the story. But they wouldn't question it. They didn't know what it was like. They never would

"I looked down, and I saw him. With a metal pole, sticking out of his chest. I got down, and grabbed the pole. I was going to take it out, but he stopped moving before I could. So, I did what anybody would naturally do. I called the cops."

"Woah, you called the cops? Why didn't you call me, or Scott?" The sheriff cut in. Stiles was glad his dad was talking. He just hopes his dad understands.

"I... I don't know. I was scared. I'm always scared. I'm sorry." He sounded weak. He could tell Scott, Malia, and Theo were listening to his heartbeat. Checking if anything was wrong.

"The cop asked what happened, but I couldn't say anything. I was in shock. A cop from the other line, said he would go check it out. Then they hung up."

Stiles looked at his father, and he looked pissed.

"They hung up? They hung up! I'll have to have a word with them. You don't hang up, ever!" John spat, he wasn't even mad at his son. He was mad at the two officers, that hung up a 911 call.

"I ran. I ran out of the school, got in my jeep, and sat there. Then, I heard sirens. I pulled back, into the shadows. So the cop couldn't see me. The cop came back out, and they said it was a prank call."

The Packs eyebrows furrowed, that didn't make sense at all.

"The cop left, and I ran back into the school. Nothing was there. No body. No blood. The poles were leaning against the ladder."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. I thought you said you killed him." Kira said, this was all too much for her.

"Exactly. Someone took the body. Just like Tracy and and Lucas, someone took the body. But, there was blood on the pole, that went through Donovan."

"Scott, didn't you smell blood in the library?" Kira askd her boyfriend, who nods quickly.

"You killed him." Scott simply says, that has everybody on edge. Stiles only nods, not trusting himself to speak.

"You violated my one rule, our one rule. Don't kill anybody. You... you killed somebody!" The True Alpha practically screams. Stiles flinches away.

"Scott. Calm down." Melissa says, mom voice going full force.

"No! You killed someone! He was a victim, Stiles." Scott said. How could Stiles do this?

"It was self-defense! I had to do it, or else he would've killed me! Or eaten my legs! Scott... Scott please. You have to believe me." Stiles begs, he just wants Scott to understand.

The Alpha sighs, he knew it was self-defense. But Donovan was the victim. The same with Tracy and Lucas.

"Yeah okay, we just need time. Let us process, alright?" Scott just needed time, to think. Too much was happening at once.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright." Stiles replies, he was glad Scott wasn't instantly kicking him out.

The rest of the Pack don't have anything to say. Kira and Lydia said they had to go back to the school.

Stiles' dad muttered a, 'I'll talk to you at home.' and went back to the station.

Melissa went back to the hospital, she gave Stiles a hug and a smile before leaving though.

Scott and Theo went up to the Alpha's room, talking quietly. Stiles knew they were talking about him. He bet Theo was trying to make it seem like, Stiles meant to kill Donovan. No, he didn't bet. He knew.

Stiles looked at Malia, and took her hand. They went outside, and got into the jeep. Stiles didn't know where he was going to take them, right now, he didn't care.

Stiles smiled at Malia, he loved her. He wanted to tell her that.

"Whatever happens, I promise I won't ever let anything happen to you." Malia looked at Stiles, she gazed into Stiles' eyes, they were full of the truth.

"Or you." Stiles quirked an eyebrow.

"Huh?" The confused looked made Malia smile a little, "Whatever happens," She repeated Stiles' words. "We won't let anything happen to us... ever."

They smiled at each other lovingly, Stiles turned away, and started his jeep. He was glad it actually started this time.

He felt Malia grab his hand, he was glad he at least had her.

He would always have her.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, thoughts on my forever crappy writing?


End file.
